Truth
by DementedOwlWitch
Summary: Beatrice Prior is factionless. Hopeless. That is until she gets a ticket to an Abnegation community dinner and meets the equally mysterious boys, Four - determined not to let her know who is really is - and Kane - who acts as if he's not from the city at all. But where else is there? Who will Beatrice fall for? And will she find the truth about Chicago?
1. Unwanted Memory

**Hi guys! This is my 2nd Divergent fanfic. I hope you like it.**

 **I'm not Veronica Roth. (If I was the films would actually resemble the books.. *sigh*) This is for fans of books who have read up to Allegiant.**

 **Note: I may have exaggerated factionlessness a bit. Can't be sure what it's like as there's not a direct account from a faction less in the books.**

 _"Caleb Prior."_

 _He steps forward confidently - well of course, he and everyone else here know that he's the perfect Abnegation. The bowls are out in front of him, and I can feel the heat of the Dauntless fire from here. The fire that will soon sizzle my blood if I can find the bravery._

 _I am drawn back to the present by the intake of breath from the crowd, the splattering of his blood into the wat- water? My brother, made for Abnegation, Erudite?_

 _He steps back, and I can feel him shaking. I want to tell him something, let him know what I'm going to do, that he was brave to do that like he did. But there's no time, because then it's my name being called, my future being decided._

 _"Beatrice Prior."_

 _I take a deep breath and step towards the bowls. The stones, the fire, the water, the earth, the glass. Selflessness, bravery, intelligence, kindness, honesty. What do I value most?_

 _The knife cuts into my palm and I barely notice the pain. Am I selfless? Am I brave?_

 _My hand moves, and my blood sizzles on the coals. I am brave._

 _I can only hope I made the right choice._

Beatrice Prior's head shot up. Her breathing was fast, but gradually it slowed. The flashback again. The awful dream. She'd been so happy in that moment, but only days later... it all fell apart.

Trying not to sob, Beatrice looked around the old home she'd ended up in yesterday after another day factionless. This had been her life for weeks now but she still felt the pain of that day she'd been kicked out of initiation. No longer Dauntless- not that she had been in the first place. _You never made it. Not selfless, not brave. What are you, Beatrice?_

She'd given up the name Tris again after being kicked out. She couldn't handle having to think about the memories as that name would force her to. _You idiot. You stupid, stupid idiot. Stop thinking! Get up!_ She chastised herself. _Think._ What did she need to do today?

Crawling out of her makeshift bed (a ragged blanket on the floor of one of the abandoned houses), Beatrice grabbed the bag she'd salvaged from someone's bin. Eew. But she was factionless now. This was her life. Those were her standards. And she had no food left except some apple pieces some random Abnegation had given her the other day. Thank God for the Abnegation.

 **What did you think? Did you like the idea? If you have any comments or constructive criticism, please review! It would make my day! ;)**


	2. Meeting

**Hi all! Hope you are enjoying this story! Thanks for reading and the reviews: shoutout to BK2U and IceFire15! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy next chapter, some action this time ;)**

 **If you still think I'm Veronica Roth after this and** ** _Insomnia_** **(please go check it out!) you're mad. And a very suspicious person. ;) haha**

(F/T) Tobias Eaton trudged down the grubby disused backstreets of the city, walking the longest route he could but dreading the moment he got home and had to face Marcus again. He sighed, fingering the invitation to the community dinner tomorrow. God, he really didn't want to go.

A movement at the door of one of the abandoned houses suddenly caught his eye, and out stepped a girl, wearing the typical grey rags of the factionless and hoisting a painfully empty-looking backpack she must've salvaged. He winced at the state of her; she was quite pretty, but filthy, and the expression on her face - hopeless. Tobias felt his breath hitch in his throat, and the values instilled into him kicked in. He couldn't just walk past.

He walked towards her, calling out. "Hey," he said in a half-shout. "Do you- you need some food," he told her, changing the trajectory of the sentence as he saw the flicker of selfless reluctance in her eyes. She'd been Abnegation, he'd bet.

"Um, I guess so, if you have some," she said quietly. He saw the shame she felt at being seen like this, but watched in almost fascination, as she pushed down the feeling and a guard came up.

Averting his eyes, he dug in his bag, grabbing the spare tin of chicken and rice and pack of dried apples he kept there in case of a circumstance like this. He passed them to her, when a thought struck him. "Hey," he said, "there's a- a community dinner coming up tomorrow, I don't really want to go. Do you want my ticket? I mean, it won't be very exciting, but there'll be food and stuff. You could probably do with that- no offence," he added, internally groaning at himself. This was a rubbish plan; not only had he probably offended her, but Marcus would drag him along anyway. Though perhaps he wanted to see this girl again? She had an odd sort of gravity to her.

She looked down sat the ticket and nodded. "Well, that sounds like a good turn- you won't have to go as you don't want to, and it'll be good for me, so.. thank you." She smiled, looking tired. "What's your name?"

Tobias felt himself freeze up for a second. What would she think if she knew who he was? He couldn't tell her. So he had to come up with something that didn't sound suspicious. A nickname of sorts.

"They call me Four," he replied.

"Beatrice," she told him.

He nodded, recognising her suddenly, from the Choosing Ceremony. Poor thing. The way she'd hovered over two bowls? Probably Divergent. Oh, hadn't Marcus told him about the Divergent.

Ugh, he should be going otherwise his father would just find another excuse to yell. He especially hated lateness. "I should be going now. See you around maybe,' he smiled again and continued his walk, happy for a reason he couldn't quite discern.

 **Hope you liked it, and as always, please leave any comments or constructive criticisms in a review!**


End file.
